


Misplaced Blondes

by steviewho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: Rose finds herself in the Eighth Doctor's TARDIS





	Misplaced Blondes

Rose came out of her room rubbing her eyes. She must have slept much longer than normal, the TARDIS looked different.

“Doctor? Did you get bored and re-decorate?” she shouted to the empty room. Didn’t matter what room he was in, he typically could hear her. “Oh this is lovely!” she went to where there was a big comfy chair sitting by a fireplace. Some of his favorite bookshelves were out as well. She sat in the chair and picked up the book left on the table. She skimmed through the pages, she heard a clink and put the book down to see tea prepped for her.

“Ta darling!” she looked over to the console and smiled. That’s when she saw him sitting in the jump seat staring intently. She froze with the cup to her lips. “Hello” she smiled and wiggled her fingers.

“Did you just call the TARDIS Darling?” the man asked. She noticed his eyes first. They were the most striking blue. She could see them from across the room, blue and familiar. A pleasant shudder ran through her body to see those eyes.

"Are you the Doctor?" She asked. Getting up from her chair to greet him.

"I am. Who are you?"

"Oh! Look how young ya are! Like a proper toddler Doctor!" She walked around him in a circle.

"Excuse me? Young lady I am over 700 years old! I am the Doctor, I am -" he was cut off my Rose.

"A Time Lord. From the planet Gallifrey in the Constellation of Kasterborous. You are the Oncoming Storm. Lord President. Destroyer of Worlds. Thief and runaway. Renegade Time Lord and a right pain in the ass to the high council of the Time Lords." She gave him a mock salute.

"Oh so you've heard of me?" His serious face dropped and gave her a gentle smile. He reached a hand out to shake hers.

"Yes, a bit. Hello." She shook his hand back.

"So. May I ask how you got onto my TARDIS? I don't recall picking up any cheeky blondes." His smile continued. She tried to not let this handsome face turn her head too fast. He did have the most beautiful curls, though they were cut short.

"Well, I was sleepin' in my room and heard a groan and a thump and came out here to find you...well my Doctor and instead found you. I assumed he just got bored and redid the TARDIS while I was sleeping. Impatient, him"

"You humans do waste so much of your lives sleeping. You're traveling with me? How wonderful. What is your name?"

"I can't tell you. I'm from your future. I don't want to bring reapers out again."

"Don't worry dear, we are in the TARDIS she will correct the paradox, I won't be allowed to remember we met."

"In that case, the name is Rose. Rose Tyler." she stuck her hand out to shake his. Instead he turned it over and kissed her knuckles. That shiver came back again.

"Rose Tyler. That is a lovely name. Would you kindly take me to your room?"

"Buy a girl dinner first!" She laughed, and laughed harder when his cheeks turned pink. "Relax, I'm just teasin'. I know what you meant." She went to head to the hall but stopped and reached her hand out to him. He looked down at it a moment before grabbing it tight with a smile.

"How long have you been traveling with me?"

"About 2 years or so. Don't mind the mess yeah? We've been on the go so much I haven't had time to clean it up." She opened the door. He scanned it with his sonic.

"Seems like our ships...I don't know how else to explain it to you simply.Think of it as overlapping."

"That's okay. The Doctor will figure it out and come find me. Tell me more about this you." She sat on the edge of the bed. He wasn't as serious as her first Doctor but he did appear to be stiff. Maybe uncomfortable.

"You're familiar with regenerating then?" He awkwardly leaned against her dresser.

"Watched it happen right in front of me."

"You stayed?"

"Course I stayed. The Doctor's still the same man. Just with a different face. Why would I give him up just 'cause he went and got a makeover. I'm stayin' with him forever. Already promised him I would." She shrugged. He noticed she said give him up rather than give up the traveling. That pleased him greatly. He assumed most people stayed and traveled for the experience. Not to be with him.

"There are some differences surely."

"A few. This one is cheerier. Little handsier too. But they both held my hand the same way. My first Doctor drank his tea black, this one can't seem to get enough sugar and sweets. Those are superficial things, that's not who he is. They both get the same excited look in their eyes when they are showing me something new. Both are good men, the best men I've ever met. Both care about the universe and the people. Both will always do the right things, at the sacrifice of himself. Neither can walk away if a child is crying. He's the same man."

"You see me. You look at me and you see the real me." He smiled down at her. "I must care a great deal for you Rose Tyler."

"Well. I'm your best mate." She gave him a small smile. He could read the sadness there.

"And what am I to you?" He came to the bed and sat next to her.

"You don't get to remember this?" She asked before continuing. He shook his no, and one of those glorious large curls fell to his forehead. "The love of my life." She sighed out the words. It felt good to say the words out loud to him, confession is good for the soul.

He reached up and touched her face gently. He ran a finger down her cheek. "You are absolutely beautiful." He spoke barely above a whisper. Before she knew what she was doing she leaned forward and kissed him. A kiss that was returned with fervour. He turned himself to face her more completely. He placed a hand on both sides of her face to hold her where he wanted her before opening his mouth to her. They stayed like that as long as her human lungs could hold out. She cried out when they had to part and their tongues stopped doing their delightful dance.

"Wow!" She breathed out. She looked down and realized she had actually undone his cravat. She focused her attention on the little bit of his neck poking out. No matter the body, she had always had a thing for his neck.

"For the lives of me, I cannot figure out why I keep you at a distance. I am going near mad with want of you." He had reached over and grabbed her hands. "Every cell in my body is crying out to touch you, to keep you close."

"Maybe it's just this body."

"No, I can feel it tingle through my timeline."

"Well. I thought that maybe you were going to tell me a couple days ago that you loved me but you just stopped. You said I could spend the rest of my days with you but not the other way around. Anyway. It's fine. Want to show me around your TARDIS?” she stood up and reached her hand out for him to take with the most stunning smile he had ever seen. He took it and walked her around his TARDIS.

The sheer size of the ship had nothing to do with how long the tour took. He could not control himself. She would say something or laugh and he would pin her against the wall and kiss her again. His body seemed to be in control rather than his mind. Though he didn’t care all that much.

They finally made their way back to his control room. They stood near the time rotor, in silence. She had never once let go of his hand.

“Should you try and figure out how to get me back?” she asked.

“No. Let him do it. If he misplaced you that is his loss, and my gain.” he tugged her over to him again for another long kiss. They only broke apart when they heard a knock at his door. Which both found odd, considering they were in space.

He opened the door to find another TARDIS floating next to them. A tall skinny man stood in the door.

“I am looking for a blonde. A specific one, didn’t wake up with a craving.” he tugged on his ear and bounced on the balls of his feet.

“Is she about this tall? Beautiful? Incredibly cheeky?” the other Doctor asked.

"That's the one!" He peeked around the younger Doctor to look for Rose. He smiled largely when he saw her and she returned his grin with a wave. The younger Doctor moved aside and let him in. "Having fun Rose Tyler?" He asked, snaking an arm around her shoulders.

"I sure am. You have been a very welcoming host." She bit her lip and winked at the other Doctor, who looked down with a blush. That's when the doctor noticed the disheveled look of his former self. Cravat untied, hair messed like someone was grabbing on tight to it.

"Hang on! Did you snog him?" The Doctor in pinstripes nearly shouted, he pointed over to the one in velvet.

"Might've. What's it to you?" She shrugged trying to play nonchalance, when in reality she was going mad inside. As bad as it was she actually liked him being a little jealous. This him never showed his jealousy like her first Doctor. It made her feel like maybe he did love her.

"It is me!" He wagged a finger in her face.

"Oh so you can go around snogging ancient historical figures but when I do it, it's a problem?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Reinette was not ancient." He tried to defend, but his tone showed he didn't believe it. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh it's Reinette now? Dropped her official title have we? And she's ancient to me."

"None of this is the point though!"

"I think that is exactly her point, Doctor." The younger Doctor piped up.

"Thanks for trying, it doesn't matter anyway. Won't make him change his mind about me." Rose got up from the jumpseat and her Doctor noticed how sad she seemed.

"Rose…" he whined at her. She patted him on the shoulder as she walked past, not looking into his eyes.

"I'm gonna go see what Mickey is up to. Thank you for a wonderful time Doctor. It was so much fun to meet you." She went over to the one in velvet and hugged him.

"I can honestly say the pleasure was all mine." He squeezed her tightly to his body.

"I'm sure it was" her Doctor scoffed when he saw the hug go on too long. "Alright, that's quite enough thank you." He tugged Rose's arm and pointed her towards the door.

He did not however count on the other man taking her hand and twirling her back into his chest. He bent his head and his lips met hers. She closed her eyes and grabbed his hair. The Doctor kissing her however did not close his eyes, he kept them open and locked on the other Doctor, her Doctor didn't miss the spite and anger in his blue eyes.

Her Doctor felt every sensation of what it felt like to kiss Rose. It took everything he had to not grab for her and kiss her himself. The memory of it washed over him like a wave.

The Doctor released Rose from the kiss but not his body. "Thank you Rose." Then he let her go with one more quick peck. When he finally let go, her Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her tightly under his arm.

"Stop kissing my…" he stopped. He didn't know what to call her. Rose giggled at the confused look on his face. "Don't you look pleased with yourself." He commented, looking down at her. She giggled again, her cheeks were flushed.

"More like pleased with yourself." She shot a wink over to the other man.

"Alright. Back to our TARDIS with you. I'll meet you in the library. I think we need to talk." He gave her a playful swat on the butt towards the door. He nearly hauled her over his shoulder like some crazed ape to his room when she shot him the naughtiest look he had ever seen from her.

"Rasillion, that woman is going to be the death of me. Again." He raked his hands down his face. "You did that last one on purpose. You knew I would remember."

"Yes and I paid very close attention to every detail. What the hell are you doing?" He slammed a fist on the console. "She sees us. She sees exactly who we are, behind the faces and the masks. We can be completely ourselves with her. She is a perfect mate to our soul. I know you feel it. Took me all of 2 seconds to sense it. What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping her at a distance. I know when I lose her I won't survive."

"And you think it won't hurt more to lose her when you're filled with regret. I don't want to know where I am headed to make me a man like you. You know time with humans is fleeting and it is always better to enjoy the time you have with them. Why would you throw out happiness like this?"

"Because I don't deserve her or happiness."

"What happened to me?"

"I can't tell you. Even if you can't remember."

"I can guess. I'm sure it has to do with the calls home I am ignoring. Whatever you did I am sure you had no choice. Does Rose know?"

"Yes."

"And she is still with you. What is the problem?"

"She is too good. The universe will rip her away from me. Plus she's young. Very young. What would she want with an old man like me? She has her pretty boys she flirts with. Boys her own age."

"She loves us. She wants us. She's meant for us. You're robbing me of my future."

“She doesn’t love us. She just has her head turned because of all the places we’ve shown her. She's in awe of what we do."

“Wow. I never thought I would see the day. I have regenerated into an idiot!” he threw his hands up.

The Doctor in the brown suit needed to sit. His head was spinning with memories. All of his senses were being taken over all at once. They were filled with Rose. The feeling of having his lips and hands on her, the taste of her lip and skin when he bit at her neck, the sounds she made when he pushed her up against the wall. The words she whispered in his ear.

“So it worked then? I decided when I blocked these memories they would unlock right at this moment.” his other self looked smug. “She loves us. Let her love us. And if you feel like you can’t say it. Show her. Show her exactly how much we love her back. Because we do. Took me no time at all to fall in love with her, even before I saw the timeline.”

“That’s not saying much. You're always going around falling in love and kissing.” he tried to brush off what he heard. In truth everything was affecting him. “But I know what you mean. It was pretty much instant for me as well.”

“Go to her. Go experience Rose Tyler. You’ve felt my memories but you have not had the pleasure yet. Not with those eyes or those hands on her beautiful flesh." he yanked his older self up and took him to the doors. He opened them up and pushed him through into his TARDIS.

He would block the memories, but he decided to hold onto them for one night. He was going to follow his advice and enjoy what little time he had with them.

Rose looked up from her book when the Doctor walked in.

“Where’s Mr. Mickey then?” he looked around the Library.

“Movie room. He wanted to watch some action film from the future. Says its like number 11 in a car series of movies he likes from our time.” she looked back down at her book. The Doctor didn’t know what to do with himself. He paced around for a moment before flinging himself onto the couch next to her.

“Whatcha reading?” he asked, she didn’t answer she only lifted the book higher so he could see the cover. “Got a sudden interest in Georgian leading men huh? That’s new.”

“Yeah well, my rockabilly phase seems to be causing me more pain than pleasure at the moment."

“What about leather?” he tugged his ear again.

“Oh, well leather is eternal. I’ll never grow out of loving a man in leather.” she pretend to turn her page, faking indifference to him.

He took the book out of her hands and threw it across the room. She looked at him, startled. He never handled a book roughly.

“Its mad, I know. But I can’t seem to help but be jealous of myself.”

“I don’t know what to tell you Doctor. I have made how I feel clear. I couldn’t be more clear than if I stamped it on my head, yeah?”

“I didn’t want to believe it Rose. What would someone like you want with someone like me?”

“Everything. What would someone like you want with a simple human like me?”

“Everything.” he replied, a slow smile crept across his face, a matching one crept across hers. He took her hand and pulled her over to him. She straddled his lap and he pulled her down roughly for a kiss.

“Even better than I remember.” he said against her lips. She laughed and kissed him again.

For about 4.2 seconds he thought about how right he was to tell himself to do this, how brilliant he was and how he should listen to himself more often. Then Rose bit his ear, and he only thought about the things he would do to her.

She told him repeatedly all night long how much she loved him. He didn’t say the words out loud but she knew. She knew exactly how he felt.


End file.
